Whenever I see you
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Link in profile to summary! No pairings decided probably none at all


"It's simple, I just don't remember!" A young girl stood in front of a desk with her palms facing down on it leaning over it. She wore a pair of sunglasses and a mask over her mouth.

The doctor, sitting on the other side of the desk sighed, "Suneku, You can't do this anymore. Now why don't you just tell me where you have been the past four months, everyone thinks you died."

Suneku grunted in frustration "WHY can't you understand! My story is true! I'm sure of it...I've...I've died and come back or something! I just know that I remember seeing…"

The doctor held up his hand to silence her, he picked up his stack of papers, tapping the end on the desk to even them out, and then stood up. "Forget it, you need to go back to your family now."

The girl's hands clenched in anger "What! What family! I don't have any that I know of; I don't remember anyone, Dr. Wakaouji! I demand you help me!"

Dr. Wakaouji smiled, "It has been a nice visit, but I do have other patients and I don't have time for jokes. Good day Suneku, I'll see you next month."

Suneku watched helplessly as he went to the door and opened it, pointing the way out. She sighed and stood up, leaving the office and walking outside. She didn't care what he said; she couldn't go back to your family…because she didn't even know who they were.

Walking silently down the busy sidewalk, she stared at the movement of her feet.

_Right, left, right, left_

She sighed '_Sometimes I wish I could just fly away from here'_

Staring up at the signs and banners, she saw the familiar striking blond hair, and bright brown eyes staring back at her. She grumbled and looked down.

It's all about this Full Moon, Full Moon this, and Full Moon that, lucky singers get fame and fortune suddenly for no reason, no hard work

I never bothered her before, but her day hadn't exactly been great.

Suneku sighed; you had to stop thinking like that. You didn't know this "Full Moon" what if she was nice…

Continuing on her walk, she was suddenly aware that someone was running toward her, it was too late, they bumped into her and she felt herself almost fall to the ground. Regaining her balance she grumbled as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh! Gomen gomen! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

She heard the surprised, but honest and pleading voice. She straightened up and shook her head.

"It's fine." She muttered, truthfully as she turned around.

Suneku looked at the person who had bumped into her, it was a young girl, and she looked about her age. She realized suddenly how familiar she looked, the long locks of golden blond hair were enough. She wore a hat and large sunglasses; no doubt this was Full Moon.

Another voice broke her thoughts "Mitsuki, are you alright?"

Suneku looked around, startled.

She watched in surprise as two other people came…no, flew up to Full Moon; one was a girl with long pink hair, and rabbit ears. The other was a boy with silver black hair wearing a cap with cats' ears; they both were dress very unusually and donned a pair of white-feathered wings.

Full moon nodded, but discretely, that's when Suneku realized that Full Moon thought she,Suneku,couldn't see them.

She tried to ignore them as she turned back to Full Moon "Hey…are you Full Moon?"

Full moon looked at her with surprise and took a step back.

Suneku held out a hand to calm her "Don't run, I'm not going to attack you and ask you for your autograph or something, I'm not a fan. That wasn't meant to be rude either, I just don't know much about you."

She spoke all the while staring right at Full Moon, trying not to be distracted by the two behind her. They both watched intently, the boy looked almost suspicious.

Full Moon let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, well, yes I am. But, I'm trying not to get noticed."

Suneku smiled, "Well, you aren't getting noticed are you, I just happen to have a sharper eye then most."

Full Moon smiled back "Okay, What is your name?"

Suneku bowed low "My name is Suneku."

Full Moon stared at her for a moment, in an awed surprise.

Full Moon looked at her a little surprised "Suneku, doesn't it mean 'Snake'?"

Suneku looked up at her and straightened, a reproachful look on her face.

"Yes, and is there a problem with that?" She muttered.

Full Moon waved her hands in front of her "No no! I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Suneku smiled "It's okay, well…umm…I have to be going." She bowed and turned and started walking away.

'_Who were those two with her, why did she pretend they weren't there?'_

Suneku walked away wandering on this subject.

* * *

As they got out of hearing range, Takuto started to talk to Meroko staying behind Mitsuki.

"That girl saw us Meroko."

Meroko looked at him, her pink eyes watched him skeptically.

"How is that even possible Takuto, she didn't even seem fazed at all by the fact that we were there."

Takuto continued staring forward "It doesn't matter, she saw us, I'm sure of it."

Meroko looked concerned now "Well, what do we do! No one is supposed to know about us, it's bad enough that Mitsuki, Wakaouji and Oshigii do!"

Takuto shook his head and looked to her "Meroko…something wasn't quite normal about that girl."

Meroko looked at him for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"She…she couldn't be."

Mitsuki looked back at them curious at their quiet conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Takuto shook his head "No…nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Suneku stepped lightly across the street; she could feel the smoothness and lightness of her step. There was no rebound from the street, it was like she pushed the street away, and it was harder to walk that way. A young girl was walking toward her, the girl's pigtails bounced as she walked happily. Suneku paid no mind and continued walking, figuring the girl would move out of her way if she was on a collision course.

But she didn't…in fact, the girl didn't seem to notice her at all. Suneku stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but-" Suneku stopped as her eyes went wide.

The girl walked _right through her!_

Suneku stared in complete and utter surprise, _'that girl just walked through me'_

She looked back to make sure she wasn't dreaming, normally she would have thought the girl was a ghost, but she was noticing that once in awhile people didn't seem to notice her.

People noticed this girl though, it wasn't like she walked through anyone else, and she got out of the way of everyone else. With the few people around, and how strangely dressed she was, Suneku was surprised nobody had noticed her at all.

A little shaken, she continued walking; she had nowhere to go but foreword…

She had no idea still whom the people were that should be her family, at this point…maybe it'd be best to start a new life, she'd never give up her name. But Suneku Hitori was a completely different girl now.

…now that people couldn't see her.

* * *

Mitsuki stopped by a corner, making sure no one was around; she turned to Takuto and nodded.

He snapped his fingers; Full Moon was instantly back to 12-year-old Mitsuki again.

She turned the corner and stopped short.

"Takuto! Meroko!" She gasped as she fell to the ground.

Takuto turned to see Mitsuki on the ground "Mitsuki! Are you alright."

Immediately he was by her side, lifting her up.

"I'm fine…but…look."

Takuto looked at Mitsuki still concerned when Meroko cleared her throat.

"Takuto, I think you ought to look _now!_"

Finally, Takuto turned his head to follow their gaze, his eyes widened.

"But…it's her!"

Mitsuki nodded "It's that girl from earlier I'm sure of it!"

Takuto stared "But…but why is she standing like that in front of your house.

The girl stood there, her long black hair edged in pink was swirling around her, but it wasn't from the breeze. She was still covered from head to foot in clothing, and everything except for her hair moving like that was normal.

The strangest thing was that the few people that actually walked by didn't even notice at all. It was as if the girl wasn't even there.

Mitsuki continued to stare then noticed that something looked like it was trying…something white flickering by her back.

"What is it with this girl!" Meroko thought aloud.

Mitsuki stood and walked foreword, Meroko and Takuto close and cautiously behind.

Summoning her courage Mitsuki spoke "Excuse me!"

Suddenly, the girl's hair stopped, she raised her head and looked to Mitsuki.

"You…you mean you can see me."

Mitsuki was startled but nodded "Yes I can."

The girl looked at her gloved hands "If you can see me, why can't anyone else…why can I do this."

She touched the wall…and her hand went right through it.

Mitsuki stared, she was used to these occurrences with Meroko and Takuto, but this girl didn't seem to understand why.

Mitsuki almost found herself blurting out the girls name, but remembered…the girl only knew her as Full Moon.

After a moment, the girl looked up and then, stared up behind Mitsuki.

She just looked at Takuto and Meroko for a moment, they both looked back, quite bewildered.

Mitsuki turned to see their expressions, and then she looked back at the girl.

The girl then sighed "I couldn't remember what they were called earlier, but now…I remember…hearing about them"

She looked at Mitsuki "So Mitsuki, you've become quite the idol haven't you, how long do you have?"

Mitsuki stared in slight horror…_ 'She can see them…Takuto…Meroko.'_

"I…how long for what?"

The girl sighed her hand coming out of the wall, and then she leaned on it, this time not going through.

"How long do you have…to live."

* * *

Suneku stood there, looking down at the cement walkway.

"One year…that…is all huh?" She sighed sadly.

"For some reason, I found myself walking by this house, I got the strangest feeling that I need to be somewhere…connected to this. I had the same feeling when I bumped into you earlier, and now when I'm talking to you."

Mitsuki looked at her, confusion etched into her face.

Suneku looked up "You see, when I woke up on the beach…half dead, I had, had a dream before. There was this woman…she…she told me to find someone. I had to have a partner; I had to do something that I don't remember…the only thing I remember was that I didn't want to do it. So I ran away from her."

Takuto and Meroko looked at each other.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, I woke up, I had no clue where I was, no clue who I was. I just knew that I wanted to find a doctor. While I figured out where to find one, I was in no shape to show myself to him, I did everything I could to find some clothing to cover myself in, to keep myself hidden. Sure, I stood out like a sore thumb, but I'd stand out far more how I was. So…I…I stole some things."

She sighed, turned and leaned her back now against the wall. Still unsure completely if she should really tell this, she continued anyway.

"At the time I was doing so, it seemed so easy, it was as if no body saw me. I was able to completely cover everything about me. When I finally went to the doctor, he didn't believe my story. I just had to give up, nothing was working anyway…and then I met you…or Full Moon to be exact…When I saw the shinigami behind you, I was surprised, I couldn't think of what they were called, but I knew they came for something. And now that I know what they are, I am surprised I can see them…or I was…. but now I know what I am."

Meroko watched the girls head fall as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Yeah…so, you know what you are…"

Suneku nodded "And I can't accept the duty I have to take the lives of others."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, yes I know, it's short, yes I know, I'm neglecting my other stories. I'll get back to them I promise!_

_Suneku © Me_

_Mitsuki, Wakaouji, Takuto, Meroko, Oshigii © Full Moon wo Sagashite Creators_

_If I spelled any names wrong, let me know (mainly for Wakaouji and Oshigii, I know I got Mitsuki, Takuto and Meroko right)_


End file.
